hrcfandomcom-20200214-history
United Kingdom
(Article under construction - please bear with me, thank you <3 '' --hclarcy) Arthur Kirkland (born April 23rd 1987) is a British musician from London, UK. He first emerged as an alternative rock artist, releasing his début album 'Illusion of Personal Territory' in 2007, under the label of CRN. The album was of little success, reaching only no. 45 in the UK charts. His second studio album, 'Mr. England', was released only in early 2010 under Auswhal Corporation's own label, following a requested transfer after the collapse of CRN due to bankrupcy caused by the financial crisis in the UK. Most of his sucess emerged from gigs, and after the release of his first album in 2007 he toured Europe with the popular British band ~INSERT NAME HERE~ as their supporting act. He was to join a band formed by Auswhal Corp. in late January 2011, however, the idea has been mooted. Early Life Born in Stratford in the borough of Newham, East London, Arthur Kirkland lived with his regularly unemployed mother for 10 years. His father was sent to a mental institution shortly after Arthur was born. In an interview conducted and issued by Auswhal Corp, he describes the first 10 years of his life as being 'one of the many parts of his past he would rather forget'. He mentions in the same interview that his mother was 'as mentally unstable as his father', whom lost Arthur's three older half-brothers in custordy battles with their respective fathers, and he believes that the stress and depression of losing her other sons, as well as his father, was what made her violent and abusive towards him. : 'Mummy was a heavy drinker to begin with, but as I grew up she gradually worsened. She would seem fine during the day, and I suppose given the situation, she raised me as well as could be expected. My older brothers were taken from her due to her drink problem, but with my father being an ''official ''lunatic, she managed to hold onto custordy of me. When I began school at age four, she managed to stay sober until she'd bring me home on an afternoon. She'd begin at four o'clock with a glass of whisky and a cigarette. By six, the whole bottle would be gone. By seven, so would the entire packet of cigarettes. Oh, but that didn't stop her - she'd find more. If she couldn't, she'd already be shitfaced enough to think it was all ''my fault.' : --Arthur Kirkland, in an interview conducted by Auswhal Corp. In 1997, his father escaped from the mental institution he had been held in. In the Auswhal interview Arthur describes the evening his father broke back into his mother's house in detail. He speaks of being in his bedroom and hearing loud crashing and arguing from downstairs, which he states would 'never happen, unless it was Mummy and me'. He considers venturing downstairs and seeing his father pouring what he descibes as 'boiling hot tea over unconcious mother', as the trigger for him to run away from home. He was found on the streets in the centre of Newham by the police, and spent the rest of his childhood in a children's home. There, he was given the opportunity to learn to play the guitar as a positive and creative output; a way of dealing with the childhood trauma. He left school at 16, and lived in a youth hostel, working for a while cleaning the floors of a 'greasy spoon' pub until his musical talent was recognised a year later. Discography Studio Albums *''Illusion of Personal Territory (2007) *''Mr. England ''(2010) Original Application '''Country:' United Kingdom (England) *''hclarcy; GMT'' *'Human name:' Arthur Kirkland *'Age:' 23 *'Birthday:' April 23rd *'Personality:' A very biting and sarcastic man, whom has a bad temper and is cynical about pretty much anything and everything. He can be strangely polite and gentlemanly for someone with his job and lifestyle though, sometimes - mostly with people who don't irritate him; which, as a matter of fact, is very few people. He has a weird obsession with the occult and can often seem to be 'away with the fairies'; quite literally too, so he claims. However, because of his 'rockstar lifestyle', the strange things he sees could be down to proven drug use. He is very insecure about himself, deep down, and can be snappy if he's ever insulted. *'Job:' Musician; guitarist (and lyricist, somewhat) *'Talents:' Very talented with the guitar. Has quite a good singing voice, too. For a 'rockstar', he's also very intelligent. Terrible at cooking though, and could possibly win the award for 'world's worst cook' if it were to exist.